Beauty and the Beast Alternative Ending
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Okay so I thought this up during like the last play practice before we preformed. It has sort of a "Frozen" ending. Not really a different ending but a different way of getting there. What if Belle saw Gaston about to stab the Beast and interviended. I'm not sure about the rating. One-shot.


Beauty and the Beast Alternative Ending

"It's over Beast, Belle is mine!" Gaston yelled. He grabbed a dagger from his belt and went to stab the Beast.

"No!" Belle screamed and ran into the room in the previously forbidden West Wing.

Beast dodged the blade and got up. Beast and Gaston started to fight, slashing with claws and dagger respectfully.

The fight was brought near the pen window. Beast gabbed Gaston in a choke hold.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gaston begged.

Beast gave a mighty roar.

"I'm begging you!" Gaston pleaded.

Beast let go of Gaston so fell to the ground.

"Get out." Beast said. He turned to Belle, "Belle."

"I'm sorry." Belle said.

"You came back." Beast said in unbelief.

The two embraced. Belle looked over Beast's shoulder and saw Gaston about to stab Beast with the dagger.

"No!" Belle screamed, she turned the two of them s she was the one that received the blade.

Gaston not noticing plunged he dagger right underneath Belle's shoulder blade. She gasped in pain.

"Belle!" Beast said.

Then Gaston noticed and he staggered backwards, right out the window.

Beast sat down on the ground holding Belle in his arms, laying her head on his chest.

"Belle," Beast said. "You came back."

"Of…course…I did." Belle gasped having trouble breathing.

"You took that dagger for me." Beast said.

"Of course…I…love…you." Belle said.

The spell started to break all around the castle. Beast's fur melted away, his fangs and horns disappeared.

What was left was truly something to behold. The Prince had dark brown hair that was almost black, which fell stylishly to barely brush his shoulders. His eyes a soft, kind, brown.

Belle smiled looking at the now handsome man she had fallen in love with.

"You are…handsome." Belle said. "At least…I got to…see…you…like…this before…"

"Don't talk like that." Prince said, struggling with tears. He started to sing, "This spell has been broken. Those wars have been spoken. There is a point now that you love me. There's hope to live now, a dream to pursue so, I finally know that I will always be, in this love filled state, and never wait-waiting for death to set me free."

"Beast, I…" Belle said.

"Yes?" Prince asked, cryong now.

Belle went limp in his arms.

"Belle?" Prince asked, "No, please don't die, don't leave me, I love you." He started to cry.

"Oh my! Oh goodness me." Mrs. Potts said, coming into the West Wing, now human again. Close behind her is the now human again Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Mrs. Potts!" Lumiere said.

"What is happening here?" Cogsworth asked.

None of the three noticed the Prince crying holding the dead beauty.

"The spell has been broken." Lumiere said. "We are human again."

"Mama." Chip said. In ran the six year old boy.

"Oh my dear…my boy." Mrs. Potts said.

Chip hugged his mother, then he noticed the crying Prince and dead Belle.

"Mama." Chip said, scared, pointing at the Prince sobbing his heart out. And the very dead, rather bloody Belle.

"Oh no." Cogsworth said.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potts said turning Chip's face into her skirt so he couldn't see.

"Mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked.

"Belle," Prince sobbed.

The room was filled with a bright pink light, and it left the Enchantress from ten years ago.

"Is there anything you can do?" Prince asked through his tears.

The Enchantress did not answer.

"Please, I love her." Prince said, tears streaming down his face.

The Enchantress knelt down next to the couple. She placed her hand on Belle's gash and it glowed a soft pink.

Belle gasped and her eye fluttered open.

"Belle!" the Prince cried with delight.

"Beast." Belle said.

The Enchantress disappeared as Belle and the Prince shared a kiss.

"I love you." Belle said.

"I love you as well." the Prince said.

THE END


End file.
